


Buck's Craving

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck wakes up with a craving.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 413





	Buck's Craving

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: “Wake up, I want to eat waffles.”, “Gosh, I am so in love with you.”, and “Make me, bitch.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/187424666603/200-random-dialogue-prompts) of prompts. Because I needed something soft and fluffy with these two.

Buck wakes up with a craving. Not just any craving, no. A craving for something that only Eddie can provide. Which is how he finds himself standing next to Eddie’s bed at barely 7 a.m., staring down at his best friends sleeping form. 

He looks peaceful like this. It’s too bad that Buck is going to have to wake him. But he has needs that need to be met.

"Wake up, I want to eat waffles."

Eddie groans and peaks up at him, "Make me, bitch."

Buck snorts and shakes Eddie by the arm. "Eddie. Come on."

"No."

“ _Eddie_.”

“Buck, I swear if you don’t let me sleep…”

“You’ll what? Glare me to death?”

Eddie does in fact glare at him, and it takes everything Buck has not to squirm under the look. Buck isn’t about to give in though. He wants waffles. Sure, he could make them himself. But Eddie makes them better so he’s determined to get him out of bed and into the kitchen.

“You’re not going to back down?” Eddie questions.

“Nope,” Buck says. “So are you going to give up or…?”

Buck doesn’t get to finish his question, and instead gives a startled yell when a hand wraps around his wrist and he finds himself yanked forward. He can only lie still, feeling utterly confused, as Eddie’s arms wrap around him, holding him close.

“Eddie?”

“I’m not getting up,” Eddie grumbles, warm breath fanning against the skin of his cheek. “Not for another hour at least.”

“But…”

“Buck, I swear if you give me my hour or two to sleep then I will make you your damn waffles.”

Seconds tick my as Buck goes over his options. He can’t find a reason to go against Eddie’s compromise. “Okay. So do you want me to…?”

Eddie’s arms tighten, pulling Buck closer. “I want you to stay.”

Buck releases a breath and relaxes in Eddie’s hold. “Yeah okay.”

It’s easy to forget about his waffles when he’s in Eddie’s bed, surrounded by his warmth. A sense of contentment settles over him. He can’t remember the last time he felt this comfortable. This safe. 

“Your cuddles might be better than waffles,” Buck mumbles.

Eddie laughs quietly, and kisses his cheek. “Go to sleep, Buck.”

When Buck wakes up later, he’s met with an empty bed and the smell of waffles drifting into the room. He jumps out of bed, tripping over the blankets in his haste and almost face planting onto the floor. He rights himself and walks down the hall and into the kitchen. Eddie is standing with his back to him at the counter. 

He hasn’t noticed him yet, so Buck allows himself a moment to look. His hair is still mussed from sleep, and he’s still in his sweats and the loose tank top he was wearing. He looks so soft as he stands there, humming to himself as he pours more batter onto the waffle iron. 

When Eddie turns to look at him, Buck’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Gosh, I am so in love with you.”

He doesn’t mean to say the words, but now that they’re out there he’s glad. He’s spent so long worrying about telling Eddie and what it could mean for them. But from the way Eddie smiles at him, soft and happy, Buck knows he was right to tell him. This man deserves to know how loved he is.

“I love you,” Eddie tells him. “Now come get your waffles you were so desperate for.”

“Only because you make them better than anyone else,” Buck says, grabbing two plates and handing them to Eddie. There’s already syrup, butter, and fruit on the table. He frowns, not remembering seeing strawberries in the fridge the night before. “Did you go shopping?”

Eddie shrugs, “I know how much you love strawberries on your waffles.”

Buck kisses him, soft and lingering, his hand caressing Eddie’s cheek as he pulls back to look at him. “Thank you.”

“It’s just strawberries,” Eddie says. “But if that’s all it takes to get you to kiss me...”

Buck grins, “I’ll kiss you whenever you want.”

“And if I always want you to kiss me?”

“It works out because I always want to kiss you.”

Eddie smiles and hands him a plate, “Good. Now eat your waffles you wanted so badly before they get cold.”

Buck rolls his eyes and takes his plate to the table, smiling to himself when Eddie sits down next to him, his foot pressing lightly against Buck’s leg. They eat their breakfast, trading soft smiles and conversation. The waffles are as amazing as Buck knew they would be. But as much as Buck loves them, he definitely loves the man that made them more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
